Tras la máscara, yo
by Inefable
Summary: Draco es actor de teatro y ya no quiere esconderse tras una máscara. Un día decide decirle a Harry lo que siente por él, aunque, tal vez su manera de decírselo no es la más indicada...


Escrito para Carli-chan por su cumpleaños :D

xxx

**Tras la máscara, yo.**

Empezó a actuar cuando era pequeño, aunque, no sobre las tablas. Siempre le había gustado crear personajes y darles vida. Él mismo, de cierta forma, era un personaje.

Cuando estaba avergonzado, triste o sensible, actuaba y ese personaje frío y cruel lograba esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Ahora ya no era pequeño y verdaderamente estaba en un teatro.

Hacía cuatro años, había terminado de cursar, nuevamente, su Séptimo Año en Hogwarts y como era de esperarse, el Mundo Mágico lo había rechazado. Su familia ya no tenía dinero, así que, no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar.

Dentro de unos momentos saldría a escena, para ponerse en el papel de Dorian Gray. No necesitaba actuar para darse cuenta de que la belleza era sólo una máscara. Dorian, tan bello. Él había sido Dorian durante mucho tiempo y ahora ya no quería serlo porque entendía que ser lindo no era solución.

El telón estaba por abrirse y él empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso pero sabía que en cuanto empezara a actuar, olvidaría todo nerviosismo, pues no sería él el que existiere, sino el personaje.

Inspiró y exhaló varias veces y pensó en su cabello. No había nadie en el mundo capaz de decir que no era hermoso, sin embargo, ¿qué diablos importaba?

Lo cierto era que Draco estaba enamorado. Sí, enamorado. Seis meses atrás se había encontrado con Harry Potter en un Café londinense y, si bien, se habían peleado al comienzo, habían vuelto a cruzarse en otras ocasiones y un día habían decidido ir a tomar algo y hablar.

Habían ido a ese Café donde se habían encontrado y, curiosamente, el moreno no había tomado café sino un chocolate caliente. Después de hablar durante un buen rato y el otro chico le había contado que se había divorciado de Ginny Weasley porque la chica no lo quería a él.

—¿Te engañó? —le había preguntado Draco, muy divertido y levantando una ceja.

—Sí pero conmigo.

Según el Auror, la chica no lograba entender que él era una persona normal y no una especie de súperhéroe y no hacía más que idealizarlo.

Habían pasado los meses y ellos habían continuado encontrándose de vez en cuando y desde hacía unas semanas, se reunían todos los Miércoles y Sábados a conversar, mirar películas, comer algo. De alguna manera, se habían vuelto algo así como amigos.

El telón comenzó a elevarse y suspiró, expectante. El no quería ser amigo de Harry. Le había llevado algo de tiempo deducirlo pero ahora estaba seguro y no podía tolerar mantenerse en silencio.

Sí, era evidente que al otro chico no le impresionaba su belleza ni su porte aristocrático pero Draco sabía que tenía que haber alguna manera de hacer que cayera en sus garras… o en sus pantalones.

Basil y Lord Henry estaban en escena y pronto sería su momento para desplegar su talento en el escenario y maravillar a los espectadores, como en cada una de las funciones en las que había participado.

Harry… Si no se sentía atraído a su belleza, entonces, ¿qué podía atraerle?, ¿qué podía gustarle?

Flores, tal vez. No, demasiado meloso.

¿Dinero? ¡No, no debía sobornarlo!

Una cita, sí, a los seres humanos les gustaba tener citas, tenía entendido Draco. Eso era lo que haría, le pediría a Harry que saliera con él.

Pero siempre salían. Maldición.

Se rascó el cabello y entornó los ojos. ¿Y si directamente le decía lo que sentía? Si Harry estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, perfecto, de lo contrario, lo arrojaría de algún puente y lo haría lucir como un suicidio.

Feliz y sonriente, salió a escena y se hizo dueño de todas las miradas.

Cuando la obra terminó y Draco, junto con el resto de los actores, salió a dar el saludo final se percató de que Harry lo había estado mirando desde una de las últimas hileras de asientos.

Ya lo había ido a ver varias veces y nunca había anunciado su presencia.

Draco fue a cambiarse con rapidez y después de saludar a las personas que lo esperaban en la puerta, caminó directo hacia Harry, quien estaba parado en la vereda del teatro.

—Hola. No me dijiste que venías.

Harry se encogió de hombros —. No planeaba venir pero estaba cerca y… bueno.

El rubio asintió, un poco nervioso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Draco insistió en regresar a la sala y subió al escenario, mientras que Harry se sentó en una de las primeras butacas.

–No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí —dijo el moreno.

—Hablar. Ya lo he pensado de muchas maneras distintas y la solución es ser honesto o matarte —, respondió Draco con toda naturalidad. El escenario le había quitado los nervios, sin embargo, debía recordar que no tenía que actuar, no, tenía que ser sincero y decirle lo que sentía —. Odio, te repito, odio tus gafas, tu ropa y tu espantoso departamento. Y tu cabello es un gato muerto destripado y me causa náuseas.

Harry entornó los ojos, un poco confundido. Abrió la boca para defenderse pero el otro chico levantó una mano y le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio.

—¿Sabes qué odio también? —continuó, el rubio —. Que comas comida chatarra. Odio _profundamente_ a los empleados de McDonald's y cada vez que vamos a comer a uno de esos lugares, quiero que te atragantes y te mueras ahogado con una papa frita. También odio tus gustos musicales y que seas un ignorante que no entiende nada de literatura.

Se cruzó de brazos y observó el telón —. Odio que vengas a verme sin avisarme y que ni siquiera te vistas acorde a la ocasión, pedazo troglodita.

—Cállate, Malfoy. ¿Estás drogado?

—¡Sí! Lo estoy y tú eres la maldita droga. Te detesto, quiero matarte muy lentamente —. Apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó calmarse —. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero vivir feliz por siempre en una estúpida huerta pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. Odio que te vistas como un conejo raquítico y que tengas menos cultura que un gnomo pero me encantas.

Se abrió de brazos, enfatizando lo enorme que era el escenario —. Un escenario vacío, así me siento cuando no estoy cerca de ti pero cuando sí estoy cerca, quiero que se te enreden los cordones de tus zapatos Muggles y te tropieces por ser tan idota. Estoy loco, drogado, no lo sé ni me importa porque… me gustas —reconoció, casi en un susurro pero su voz retumbó en la sala —. Me gustas muchísimo y es una completa falta de cordura pero al demonio con eso. Así es como quiero estar por siempre, arriba de un escenario y contigo mirándome.

Harry estaba callado y parecía no poder pestañar.

—¿No dirás nada? —inquirió Draco, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ern… Es que no esperaba que dijeras eso. En realidad, yo…

—¿Tú, qué?

—Yo quería decirte algo parecido pero sin menos insultos y asesinatos de por medio —contestó el muchacho, con una débil sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes, Potter —respondió Draco, instantáneamente y luego abrió mucho los ojos—. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

El moreno se puso de pie y caminó hacia la escalera derecha del escenario. Subió lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos del otro muchacho y cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado, se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Podía sentir que la respiración del rubio estaba acelerada y eso hizo que él sonriera —. Dije que quería decirte algo parecido pero sin menos insultos y asesinatos.

Acto seguido, Harry tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó. Draco respondió al beso sin dudarlo y sintió la necesidad de sonreír y gritar al mismo tiempo.

Los labios de Harry eran cálidos y suaves y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, se sintió feliz al saber que no necesitaba máscaras ni ser lindo porque el moreno lo quería simplemente por ser él.

El arrebatador beso hizo que casi se le detuviera el corazón y cuando la mano de Harry le levantó un poco la camisa para acariciarle la piel, Draco hizo lo único que podía hacer: tomar su varita y, con un hechizo, bajar el telón.

Sí, era un loco, enfermizo, psicópata enamorado de un idiota pero todavía no tenía ganas de agregar exhibicionista a su larga lista de particularidades.

(Cae el telón)


End file.
